


Mother's Milk

by Bitsy



Series: The Wives [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitsy/pseuds/Bitsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am on Tumblr at <a href="http://bitsyfic.tumblr.com">BitsyFic</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Mother's Milk

You’re capable of so much, my girl. Capable of great feats. Empathy. Competence. Life. Women. Capability is a curse for us, girl. Capability is our bane. We cannot shatter the fragile egos of those born with a penis, child. Ego is all. Capability is second. Compassion. Nurturing. Life. LIFE.

Those are the echoes of her childhood. Those are the lessons built into her subconscious. That’s what she absorbed, as her fire-red hair grew, cascaded down her back, curled along itself as the lessons of the world did the same. She was born to the Citadel, born to a man and a woman stunted by lack of nutrition and hydration, and yet she grew straight and tall and beautiful. No man could predict genetics, and Capable had some of the best.

When she was called up on the platform, she wasn’t afraid. War Boys were called and given life and health and weapons. Capable was called, and given art and music and food. She marched into her cell with a laugh, knowing that she would never let the Immortan have his way with her, knowing that her competence would protect her from the affections and attentions of a daft old man.

She was wrong.

It wasn’t the horror that she thought it would be, though. The man who presented his wives with a piano, with good food, with books and art, was a surprisingly tender rapist. She saw into his heart and his soul, and embraced his blistered body with willing arms. She pressed a few kisses along his pale forehead, and frowned when he coughed with pain. Capable massaged the Immortan’s back, hissing through clenched teeth at his obvious pain.

She was the least likely to betray his trust.

And she was the one who went to Angharad and begged her to end it all.

You are Capable. You are capable of so much, so much beauty and love and sacrifice and pain. You are the only capable one of this generation, your hair flaming red, your soul flaming red, your self flaming phosphorescent. Burn, child. Burn.

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr at [BitsyFic](http://bitsyfic.tumblr.com).


End file.
